What Daisy Heard
by thefishoutofwater
Summary: What Daisy heard when no one knew she was listening
1. Before

Daisy Hardy lay in the dark of her bedroom, listening to the slightly muffled chatter from the kitchen below. It was late, too late really for even a newly eleven year old girl to be awake but she had been disturbed from birthday cake dreams by the sharp ring of a phone followed by the sliver of light creeping into her room behind her father. He'd leaned over and pressed a kiss to her forehead with a whispered good night , the fall of his tie on her arm letting her know he was heading out to work.

That had been, accordingly to the digital alarm clock, well over an hour ago and from the sounds floating through the floorboards her mother and Auntie Felicity had opened at least one more bottle of wine since then. Their conversation, initially a comforting mumble, had turned louder and whilst punctuated with giggles made Daisy unreasonably nervous. Her dad always said you should never have serious conversations with drunk people and she could tell that her Aunt was decidedly serious and definitely squiffy.

"When was the last time you went out together anyway" the question was loud and accusing,

"Oh don't be silly Flic," her mothers tone was dismissive, "we see each other all the time at work and getting Alec out of there is tough enough for a family dinner together let alone for one on one time with me."

"You need to work at it you know. Marriages take effort and investment. Making googly eyes across the desks at work isn't enough. Take him out. Get dressed up. It'll do you the world of good."

Daisy heard her mum laugh. It wasn't a nice sound.

"Googly eyes! Don't be daft! It's like you've never met him. Once he pulls on his suit and puts his warrant card in his pocket I could dance the Macarena naked and he wouldn't notice! The man is obsessive, and I got to tell you, not in a good way."

"That's as maybe, but he's the one you picked and he's the father of your child. A bloody good father to boot. Take him out for dinner for goodness sake. See what happens when you relax together – surely the obsessive thing is good for something hey?" Felicity giggled.

"What is the point? He's gone and put himself on this boring healthy diet. He won't drink. He barely wants to have a conversation that isn't about work or Daisy. And the bedroom. Zero interest there."

"Zero interest hey. You or him?"

Daisy felt her cheeks warm. She didn't want to hear her mum sound so sulky and angry at her dad, and she certainly didn't want to hear any more about what she thought they might be talking about so she pulled the covers over her head, scrunched her eyes up and tried to slow down her breathing and get back to sleep.

* * *

Daisy woke suddenly. She lay disoriented trying to establish what had disturbed her but could hear nothing unusual. No noise from the kitchen and just the hint of the television on in the front room. She got out of bed and slipped her feet into her slippers. She crept silently down the hallway to the bathroom and shut the door behind her. As the door clicked shut she realised that a door downstairs had also opened and closed.

She reached to flush the toilet but stilled her hand as she heard her mother, talking very quietly at the bottom of the stairs,

"No – not tomorrow. I can't I have to pick Daisy up from her dance class," a pause, "well yes of course I want to see you but I can't, not tomorrow. What about Friday morning – I'm not scheduled on until 11 ?"

Daisy felt her heart rate pick up and her chest tightened uncomfortably as she heard her mother laugh softly,

"Yes I know – but you really shouldn't be calling at this time of night. What am I supposed to say? I think you like this bit more than you should. Well yes, ok, I said yes. See you then."

There was a pause and Daisy heard her mum take a deep breath. The tv got briefly louder as the door to the front room opened and then shut. Daisy sat in the darkness of the bathroom and shook.

* * *

Daisy was exhausted. She knows she is more sociable than her father but having the house full of family and work colleagues of her parents has been tiring and all she really wants to do is curl up in bed with a book and enjoy the relative peace and quiet now she isn't being interrogated on her summer plans or having to deal with small children wanting to play.

Outside in the garden she can hear her mum and Auntie chatting as they tidy away plates, glasses and the party paraphernalia.

"Sit down a second please Tess," her Aunt sounds serious and it pulls Daisy's attention away from her book, "Months ago now you laughed at me when I accused you of making googly eyes at work."

"Not this again Flic – you need to keep your nose out of my marriage." Daisy thought her mum sounded cross. The sounds of cleaning up continued and Daisy stood up and sneaked a quick look into the garden.

"I saw what I saw Tess." Felicity lowered her voice and reached out to touch her sister's arm, "You and…"

"You saw nothing Felicity. Don't fuss."

"Theresa, look at me. Please. You need to sort this and you need to sort it quickly. How long has this been going on now?"

"There is no this. Nothing's going on."

"Don't take me for a fool Tess, I'm not and your husband is certainly not one. This is going to end in tears. Trust someone who knows."

Daisy heard the back-gate open and the sounds of her father jangling his car keys,

"Henchard ladies," he called out, "I return from ferrying your mother." She heard a kiss being placed on her mum's cheek. "Go put your feet up I'll finish off out here."

"Alec," Daisy saw her mum reach out and place a hand on his chest, "you've been on the go all day maybe you should be the one to sit down and take it easy."

"I'm fine, much prefer being kept busy than making small talk. There's only a bit left to do here. I'll be done in no time."

Daisy heard the back door bang as her mum and Aunt came back into the house,

"We aren't finished on this Tess."

"Hush… keep your voice down please. And yes we are finished on this. We really are. Now," Tess's voice was raised as she shouted up the stairs, "Daisy do you want a snack before bed?"

* * *

Daisy was enjoying a relaxing soak in the bath. She really should have been in bed but it was getting towards the end of the school year and lessons had disintegrated into sports days and skit afternoons and any way neither of her parents were in to nag her about bed times.

Dinner had been a fun affair, her Auntie Flic was in charge and served up what she called 'bitza' – a random selection of leftovers, nibbles and party food unearthed from the bottom of the freezer drawers and they had sat on the back patio chatting about school, tv and boys. It had been a light-hearted evening full of jokes and laughter and Daisy felt more relaxed than she at home in weeks.

She was drawn from her pondering by the sound of a key in the front door.

"Tess?" her father's voice could be heard from the hallway, "I'm sorry I 'm so late paperwork on the thing up in Matlock took ages. Their gov'nor is a stickler."

Her Aunt's response was muffled as she moved around in the living room,

"Tess had to nip out Alec, I'm here. Sorry you've had a crap night, Daiz and I have had a lovely time." A pause as the Tv muted and the living room door opened, "She's in the bath… I know.. I know she should be in bed but she was so like the old Daisy this evening all giggles and gossip and I know you've been worried. I figured a nice relaxing bath would be better than dull Aunt Flic haranguing about bed!"

There was a pause. Daisy imagined her dad didn't know which point to go after first. His voice was soft and tired when he spoke, heading in to the kitchen,

"I'm glad you ladies had fun. Did she give you any hint of what's been wrong? I can tell there is something but she's not talking. Did Tess tell you the school are worried as well?"

Daisy strained to hear but couldn't catch her Aunt's response. If there was one. She felt momentarily guilty, she didn't like to hear her dad sound so defeated, especially when it was her fault. When he started talking again though his voice was firmer. More police-ey,

"Anyway where is Tess? You said she nipped out but then you implied you'd been here all night?." The ping of the peddle bin opening was sharp and metallic, "and this dinner looks like your kind of thing. Hey?"

"Don't interrogate me Alec," but Flic's voice was light and not as harsh as her words implied. Daisy felt nervous and grabbed a towel stepping out of the bath. She wasn't sure where her mum was and didn't want to think too much about it,

"Hey dad is that you? I'm just getting ready for bed. Will you pop up and say goodnight in a bit please?"

* * *

"What time to do you call this?" Daisy wasn't sure she had ever heard her mum sound more angry and she felt sorry for her dad who hadn't even managed to shut the front door behind him.

"I'm …." He wasn't allowed to finish.

"You left for a two thirty doctors appointment, weren't back by the time I got a shout at after four and do not appear to have been home since. It's nearly eleven o clock at night Alec. Where the hell have you been?"

"Keep your voice down Tess," her dad sounded drained, "Its not a big deal."

"Not a big deal? Not a big deal? You're an idiot. I've been worried sick. I had to lie and tell Daisy you'd got called onto a job." Daisy couldn't help but smile. He mother's untruth had been easy to spot over dinner eaten at the kitchen table. Her mum had seemed much more interested in a text conversation than where her husband was.

"I went to see the doctor. It took a bit longer than I thought. After I stopped by to check on the Hewitts and then headed back to the office. I lost track of time." Daisy heard her dad walk into the kitchen and open the fridge.

"The Hewitts?" Her mum's frustration was obvious through just her tone of voice. Daisy imagined she could see her, shoulders high and tense, "We'll get back to that in a minute. How did it go at the doctors? What did they say?"

There was a pause. The sound of a chair moving.

"No improvement but not getting any worse either. No need to inform work, no need for a medical at this point. So all good I think."

"All good?" Tess's voice had risen dangerously, "you have a problem with your heart that is not getting better and all you care about it that you don't need to tell the Chief Super. You're nuts. What about me hey? What about your daughter?"

There was a bang which Daisy surmised was a hand hitting the table. When he continued it was in a fast, low tone,

"Don't do that please. It's not fair. My priority is to our family. We have a mortgage that needs paying as well you know. Me being invalided out is not going to keep Daisy in dance gear and you in smart suits and bags. It's not going to let us do a week at centre parcs and a fortnight on the Algarve. It's not going to make everything ok again." He sounded tired, "I'll have the surgery at some point, but I don't need it now. What I need now is to be able to get on with my life without the threat of everything unravelling. I needed to see the Hewitt's let them know we're with them next week when the case starts." He paused and took what sounded like a shaking, deep breath, "That I'll be about to see the bastard rot for what he's put them through."

The anger had drained from her mum's voice and Daisy couldn't help but think she sounded old and tired,

"this isn't good for us Alec. We can't carry on like this."

Daisy shivered. It sounded ominous.


	2. During - Part 1

A/N Apologies for pulling this up and down a little. I had some copy / paste issues!

Daisy Hardy was sitting in the backseat of a Vauxhall Astra next to her friend Lucy. They were engrossed in a playlist with a set of earphones split between them, a bud in each girls ear, as they were driven through the new build housing estate where Lucy lived,

"Our main news at 2 pm this Sunday afternoon," the radio caught Daisy's attention, "police spokesmen say searches continue for the cousins Pippa Gillespie and Lisa Newberry reported missing early this morning. A press conference will be held later this afternoon but in the interim police request anyone with any information call a dedicated CrimeStoppers line on.." Lucy's mum abruptly switched the radio off.

Given the speed with which her father had bolted for the front door in the morning Daisy couldn't help but think she might be seeing a lot more of Lucy in the coming days.

* * *

One of the best thing about staying at Lucy's was the fact that after the fun of an afternoon finishing homework together before dinner and then getting ready for bed with face masks Daisy got to sleep in the guest bedroom. She knew some girls liked sitting up after hours chatting at a sleep over but she liked being able to slip away and be on her own to sleep. Which is what she should have been doing if only she had not been disturbed by the flash of headlights pulling into the drive below her window. There was a slight crunching of the gravel and then a light knock on the front door.

"Mr Hardy…Alec?" Lucy's dad was clearly surprised.

"I'm sorry to be here so late but I…" her father sounded unusually unsure of himself.

"Come on in. Can I get you a cuppa?" She could hear her dad coming into the house and Lucy's mum starting to bustle around in the kitchen.

"No I can't stop. Got to get back to work but I was in the neighbourhood following something up and I thought I'd swing by and see if Daiz was still awake. I've not seen her in a couple of days," an uncomfortable pause followed again, "On cases like this you know? Makes you think."

"I entirely understand." Daisy could not help but think Lucy's dad didn't have a clue, but despite this she heard a creek on the stairs and a moment or two later her doorway opened carefully and quietly.

She didn't know why but she slowed her breathing and squeezed her eyes tight shut. Her dad sounded sad and emotional and she was not sure how to handle it. She forced her breathing to remain steady as the bed sagged slightly under her father's weight as he perched next to her a hand ghosting over her hair . He sighed,

"Love you Daisy-girl. Love you so so much. Growing up too fast," there was a pause, just long enough that Daisy started to feel uncomfortable and that she should tell him he was awake but the moment was gone and he leaned over and placed a kiss on her forehead, "Sweet dreams my darling. Sweet dreams." And then he was gone.

* * *

"He looked awful Tess. Just awful." Daisy's Aunt Felicity stood at the back door whispering furiously into her mobile phone. At the kitchen table Daisy idly turned the page in her maths text book and focused on not looking like she was listening,

"Swept in he did whilst I was cooking dinner, refused to eat anything," A pause and then at a slightly higher volume, "of course I'm feeding her properly. A nice lean chicken and veg right up Alec's alley. But he was having none of it. He looked terrible, bags under his eyes you could camp out in, grey skin, horrifically crumpled clothes. But you'd know this. You work with him. You live with him" Another pause and then a further increase in volume, "What do you mean you haven't seen him since the hospital? I thought you were partners. Yes, Tess I know it's not like American tv but still." Daisy's Aunt Felicity stopped listened to Tess on the end of the phone before responding at almost full volume,

"Don't patronise me. I'm telling you no matter how important cracking this is; what that man's seen… what he did at the river yesterday it leaves a mark, especially to a father as good as your husband. He needs to slow down before he collapses and, no, I don't care if I'm overstepping he needs to sit down to a meal with his wife and child and be reminded no matter how cruel to these other people he still has **his** family and it matters. That he matters. You need to get back here now Tess and stop him from leaving after his shower I don't care what you are doing nothing is more important than that." Felicity ran out of steam, paused, and then continued, "where are you anyway?" More pointed now, "Who are you with?"

* * *

"I mean I feel for Daisy Hardy, I really do." Daisy stopped abruptly at the sound of her name.,

"I mean it's been weeks now and no real progress – the press coverage has been brutal. I can't imagine what it's like for the kid at home. Her parents have got to be feeling the heat."

Daisy did not recognise the teacher speaking but bristled with embarrassment and anger. The three weeks since her dad had found Pippa Gillespie hadn't been easy. She had not been allowed to be at home on her own and had spend an inordinate amount of time with either her Gran or Aunt or at a friend's house. Late at night when they her parents were both in the house she heard mutters of work talk and tensions seemed high. She did not really want to think about it and she was certain she did not want to hear other people talking about it,

"Be fair now." Daisy was relieved to hear her favourite teacher respond, "It's an impossible job really isn't it. Damned if they do and damned if they don't. Easy to stand on the side-lines and comment."

"I just think it's selfish that's all. It's a demanding, dangerous job and I feel for the kid left at home whilst they run off all over the place." Daisy peeked around the corner to see the chemistry teacher juggling books as he tried to lock the door of the lab, "It's one thing being teachers and working in the same place but really? Two coppers?"

"Come on – you can never tell what happens in someone else's life can you? We shouldn't be speculating."

"I'm not speculating I'm just saying I've seen her going home with half the class this last few weeks and not a sign of her parents really,"

The two teachers started to walk away their voices fading down the hallway, "It's a shame. It really is."

* * *

Daisy lay in bed reluctantly reading her English pages for the next day. She'd left her final bit of homework until far too late but had been having a light-hearted evening with her Gran and wasn't really enjoying the novel they'd been set. Her Dad had come home and yet again refused offers of dinner taking himself off to his study and then to bed early. Her mum had followed an hour later and as far as Daisy knew was still in the living room chatting with Gran. The door was shut and there was a murmuring of the television. She let her mind wander from the book reflecting on how nice it had been to know everyone was at home at the same time even if they were not actually together. Her musings were cut short by a loud and fear ridden scream from her parents bedroom.

Without consciously thinking about it Daisy was out of bed and looking for her dressing gown noting how her heart was hammering and that she had gone cold and prickly. As she reached the doorway, the awful noise continuing she heard her mother bounding up the stairs muttering as she did so,

"For fuck's sake not again." She looked shocked to see Daisy in the hallway, "Nothing to worry about sweetie back to bed it's just your silly old dad having a bad dream."

They stood staring at each other as her father took a merciful breath of air before the scream started again. Tess spoke again, sharper this time,

"Please Daisy not now. I need to go sort him. Go back to bed everything will be fine. I promise." And she headed into her own room not waiting to see what Daisy did. Daisy hovered, waiting. Behind the door she heard her mum talking, her tone the same sharpness still in her voice,

"Alec! Alec! Wake up. Everything is fine you are having a bad dream. Another one." The screaming stopped.

"Here's your pill. No don't take it dry have water as well." A pause, "This cannot go on Alec it's not fair to anyone. You need to go back to the doctors. You need to find out if you can take sleeping pills or something. You can't keep thrashing and screaming in your sleep. You need some rest. You looked like shit three weeks ago now you look like a dead man walking. Take some bloody control." Daisy was horrified to hear her mum being so unpleasant to her dad, the poor man had clearly had an awful nightmare. She was relieved to hear her dad speak,

"Is this your tough love approach?" he sounded shaken, "I'll be fine when we sort this. When we find Lisa, nail Ashworth. It'll all be fine."

"I'm not sure it will be. Not if you don't look after yourself. Please hop in the shower and then get back to sleep."

Daisy was not sure if her mum was going to stay or leave and so she fled back to her bedroom consumed with worry.

* * *

Daisy and Felicity opened the front door laden with the outcomes of a successful shopping trip. They were trying to move quietly, for the first time in weeks both Alec and Tess were at home on a weekend and Felicity had swept Daisy out of the house early in the morning encouraging them to both go back to bed with a salacious eye brow waggle that Daisy had tried very hard not to notice.

"I don't like the woman. I think she's playing you." Tess' voice was loud and forthright floating down the stairs from Daisy's parents bedroom.

"Nonsense." Daisy smiled. Her dad sounded pretty sure of himself, "I think it's great." He sounded slightly manic. Manic but happy, "Come on you know this? I think they are on the defensive. She's told one two many stories now, clearly has a distorted relationship with Lee and she's panicking. Come on love, you know it's close to the end when they panic."

"I still think you are obsessed."

"Aye obsessed that's not a bad way to describe her approach with him. She's beyond besotted and panicking."

"Not him," Daisy heard her mum tut, "although I do agree they seem unusually infatuated for a couple married for so long. She's playing you. She refuses to talk to me or Ali if we go with you. Everything is directed to you. She's positively mooning after you. I think she's hoping to flirt her way out of this."

"Flirting?" her Dad sounded bewildered and Daisy and her Aunt exchanged wide eyed smirks and moved quietly into the kitchen enjoying the show "No panicked she is."

"For God's sake. You aren't stupid don't play daft with me. She's all big fluttery eyes, and 'oh Alec this, Oh Alec that'. You need to be careful. Do not speak with her alone. You may be playing oblivious now but we need her to be a strong part of our case not a weak link for the defence to come after us on. I think the woman's dangerous!" there was a pause for breath and then Tess continued in a different tone, "How much weight have you lost? You look bloody awful. Everyone's noticed and commenting. Go get some more kip. I'll put the kettle on."

* * *

"Where the hell are you?" Daisy started awake at the sound of her mum loud in the darkness of the house. She scrambled in her bedside table looking for her phone. 03:42 am. She rubbed her eyes and tried to focus.

"I am not having you sleep at the station again Alec. People are talking you know. You need to get your scruffy arse home and sleep properly. We're going to have another go at the Ashcrofts tomorrow and you need to be on top form." Daisy listened to her mum; she had not realised her dad was not at home yet.

"It's embarrassing you know? When I hear the cleaners gossiping about you asleep at your desk? The blokes on the team saw you shaving in the gents the other day. You need to come home," a pause,

"It's not good for you – you know that. You are supposed to be minimising stress not actively looking for it… God you're frustrating."

Daisy was surprised by how angry her mum was. She seemed to be more worried about what people thought than she was about her husband. Daisy had started to notice her mum's focus on everything looking right but it was still discomforting to hear in the early hours. She knew her Dad was not well; he did not seem to be sleeping and he seemed heart sick about their current case and Daisy could not help but think her mum could maybe be more supportive.

"No, no more chat on this just come home. Now." Tess's frustrated sigh wafted up the stairs as Daisy lay back to bed, half wanted to sleep and forget what she'd heard and half wanting to hear her dad come home. Sleep won out and she was tossing in a disturbed slumber when her father pulled the care into the driveway.


	3. During - Part 2

"I don't want breakfast Tess. Stop fussing." Daisy Hardy thought her dad was being rude as she came down the stairs to hear him snapping at her mum.

"I'm eating, Daisy is eating and I want you to sit and eat with us like a normal family. Then she can go to school, we can go to work, then we'll get this sorted. First though you'll eat."

"We've too much to do today. The warrant should be with us mid-morning for Ashworth's place and their vehicles. I'll want you on that, I have a meeting lunchtime with the brass." Daisy lingered on the bottom stair from where she could see a good quarter of the kitchen and her parents facing off against each other. He mother turned to the stove resolutely dry frying thick slices of bacon.

"Sit down Alec. No work talk before breakfast. I think you forget no matter how awful this is for the Gillespie's you have a daughter and you need to spend time with her. We're both worried about you. You've lost weight you could absolutely not afford to and you're surly and Scottish all the damn time. Sit down and eat a butty please." Daisy smiled sadly. Despite the tough words her mum's tone was soft as she spun from the stove to lay a hand on the man towering over her, "Please?"

She watched as her dad slipped into a seat and leaned forward until she couldn't see his face but imagined he was holding his head in his hands,

"That's cruel Tess. You know I love that kid. Would die for her in a heartbeat," a wry snort interrupted him, "I just… you weren't there." He paused obviously hoping he would not have to finish, "down in the river, it was so easy to imagine. God." He choked slightly and Daisy found herself trying hard to swallow though a lump in her throat,

"I'm not saying it Tess. I can't say it out loud. But just for a second I thought.. it could have been…" and he ran out of words. Daisy watched her mum place a hand on her dad's slumped shoulders and they stood for a moment, with an odd distance between them until the sound of the smoke alarm cut the air making both the couple and their silent observer jump.

* * *

Daisy had said goodnight to her father, miraculously at home even if her mother was nowhere to be found. Pottering around in her room she was startled by her father's voice on the phone, loud even through the two shut doors,

"I don't care what time it is. I want you in my office in half an hour." A sharp breath, "No! We will not have this conversation tomorrow," A snort, "we will not have this conversation in my home" a pause and a further increase in volume and tempo, "and we will absolutely not be waiting for calmer minds to prevail!" Daisy couldn't help but smile, feeling slightly sorry for whichever of her father's team was on the receiving end of his diatribe on the phone.

"You do not get to tell me how this is going to go. No, no, no. Stop. I do not want to hear this on the phone. I need to call someone for Daisy, remember her? You need to get in your car and drive to the station to be in my office when I get there. You can drive it right?" The words were coming machine gun fast but the tone was cold and mean, "Well maybe you could get a lift then? Maybe from someone who knows the way to the station? Give you some time to work out what you might both have to say for yourselves"

Daisy heard the slamming of a drawer, then the door to the en-suite followed by a loud crash that sounded like something had fallen. She headed towards her parents room and had her hand ready to knock when her father stumbled out and straight passed her, down the stairs grabbing for a packet of tablets in his suit jacket panting furiously.

* * *

Daisy debated whether it was worth trying to pull a sick day. No one was nagging her to get out of bed despite the fact she should have been in the bathroom fifteen minutes ago and she really did feel washed out and tired with what her mum would have called a nervous tummy. She hadn't slept well, a worried disturbed rest where she had been haunted by her father's face from the night before. It was, she thought, one thing to know he had to be careful with what he ate and go to regular check-ups with a heart doctor as a precaution and another to see him actually looking so unwell.

He had calmed down enough to call Felicity to come over and stay but he had not seemed keen on either explaining what was going on or looking Daisy or her Aunt in the eye. Her Dad had been quite snappy when she'd asked if Mum was heading home. As ever it seemed liked Felicity knew more than she was letting on as she had been gentle as he stomped out of the front door all but vibrating with anger. Auntie Flic had also not been open to any sort of conversation about what might be going on with Daisy even though she was normally more than willing to chat and gossip all night long. In fact, Daisy thought glumly she had been dispatched off to bed very quickly with no hint of a mug of hot chocolate and a debrief of the day which was their more usual pattern when her parents were working late.

The discomfort and worry she had felt would have been enough for Daisy to have slept poorly but no soon as she had managed to get off to sleep then she had been disturbed by her father's return and the muttered short conversation he'd had with Felicity encouraging her to take the spare room. As ever he had opened the door to Daisy's room on his way to bed, and it seemed to Daisy as she tried to fain sleep that he stood in the doorway for slightly longer than normal, eventually turning away with a sigh loud enough to have woken her had she really been sleeping.

Daisy had eventually drifted off to sleep again, worrying and wondering where her mum might be only to be disrupted again when Tess did arrive home with far more banging around the house than was really fair to anyone given it was past two o clock in the morning. Daisy had shut her eyes tightly waiting to pretend her sleep for the second time only for her mum to walk lightly past Daisy's shut door and to her confusion entered the spare bedroom with a whispered,

"Flic it's me – are you awake? I'm coming in?"

All told it had not been a good night. Reluctantly Daisy through the covers back and swung her legs around the edge of the bed, but paused when she heard the spare room door creak. She was surprised to hear her mum's voice – apparently on the phone,

"Yes thank you – to confirm Daisy Hardy won't be in school for today, in fact quite possibly until the end of the week. It is important however I have a conversation with the Head," A pause, where Daisy startled and then froze, "yes, no I understand. If someone could call me back with availability I'd appreciate it. As soon as possible, I can arrange my time around this, it really is critical. Thank you."

There was a slight squeak of Dais's door handle which moved almost imperceptibly before being released as Tess walked away and down the stairs.

* * *

The bad night was turning into a very odd day. Daisy had been encouraged to go back to bed when she had ventured into the kitchen. It looked like her mum was also taking a sickie as she was pale with red rimmed eyes and nose that suggested she had spent most of the night crying. Daisy, used to seeing her mum in smart pants and fitted tops even on her off days was disarmed by the jeans and baggy t-shirt that completed her look. Felicity was also still there but with a coat on, as she nursed a mug of tea at the table looking uncomfortable, that suggested she was waiting to leave.

It was past midday when Daisy did wake up, headachy and not particularly any more rested. She lay in bed brooding and worrying about where her dad was, why her mum looked so bad and she herself was being encouraged to miss school. She was slowly psyching herself up to verbalise her biggest fear that her dad was in hospital when she heard a sharp rap on the door.

"What on earth are you doing here?" Daisy was concerned to hear her mum sound so panicky as the person on the doorstep was dragged into the hall, "You cannot be here. Daisy is here. Alec could be!" Despite Tess' best efforts she was louder and shriller than she would have liked.

"He's not though. I say him at the station going in to see the Chief Super." Daisy thought the voice sounded familiar as one of her parents colleagues,

"That is not the point," Tess' voice softened and Daisy strained to continue to hear, pleased to know her dad was okay, "It is not helpful for you to be here. Someone could see."

"Bit late for that now isn't it?" The man in the hallway gave a slight laugh, "It's not like he doesn't know. I'm just waiting for Laura to get back from school – don't see I've much choice given what comes next."

"Idiot." Tess snapped.

It's Dave thought Daisy suddenly. She liked Dave who was nice if a little patronising whenever she was in the station and she really liked Laura and their two little girls .

"You are an absolute idiot."

"Come on Tess, don't be like that. What were you expecting after yesterday? I'm getting ready to brazen it out – see what might be left after he has finished with the CS"

"No you don't." There was a pause, "We talked about, me and him, yesterday at the station. Alec's gone to fess up not snitch. He's going to say it was him. You'll be in the clear. No one knows about, well anything except the three of us and that's the way it's going to stay."

"He's doing what?" The question was loud and Dave was quickly shushed by Tess. "Why on earth would he do that?"

"That's his concern not yours. I'll see you at work next week Dave." A pause and a couple of muttered words that Daisy couldn't hear and then her mum continued, "No, I've got things to do. I need to get the garage to sort the car window and I am going to have to go into the school when I have it back. I've got Daisy off this week but they need to know what's going on to look out for her. Kids can be cruel. That's my priority now." Another mumble, "Next week Dave. Bye."

Daisy realised she'd been holding her breath. She was scared and confused.

* * *

Daisy was back in her room. When she had reluctantly sought out lunch Tess had been dismissive,

"Not now Daisy. Later I promise but I have to go out and run some errands first. Just stay off the computer and the tv and dad and I will talk to you later okay. Promise me please?"

Daisy had nodded her approval glumly. Tess had seemed confident with hair restyled, make-up applied a sharp grey trouser suit and it had all made Daisy doubt whether she'd seen her mum so upset his morning at all or if it was part of an odd, unpleasant dream.

The day had dragged and whilst Daisy had kept to her promise she was waiting impatiently. Her mum had arrived home again a little while ago with a clink of keys, a muttered hello and the tell-tale sounds of a glass of wine being poured. She just needed her dad to get home to make sense of the oddness. The next key in the front door was not her Dad however but rather her mum's younger sister who arrived breathless and angry.

"Tess? Tess?"

"Keep your voice down Flic, Daisy's upstairs. Come in here." The door shut firmly but Felicity struggled to moderate her tone.

"I heard it on the news Tess. After everything, after all you said to me last night I had to hear on the bloody news! What the hell has happened since I left? Why do you look put together and perfect and I'm hearing that on the news?" Daisy longed to switch the computer on but she had promised she would not and her Dad always said a promise was a promise.

"What did you hear Felicity?" Daisy opened her bedroom door, keen to hear the answer to her mums slightly shaky question. However, Tess continued speaking growing in confidence and, despite her best efforts, in volume, "Did you hear how there had been an issue with a crucial piece of evidence in an ongoing case and that the senior officer was accepting responsibility for failings in that investigation? Did you hear that he has chosen to recuse himself from active service due to personal reasons? Did you here he is being redeployed on a piece of strategy work at HQ?" Daisy was startled. She assumed they were talking about her Dad but surely her parents would have told her if he was changing jobs; if he was that sick, "These things are all true Flic. Nothing untruthful there."

"Nothing untruthful? You're kidding yourself Tess." Felicity sounded furious, "They may not be lies but we both know there is a world of untruth in what you just said. Isn't that what you used to say about interviewing someone – 'don't just listen for the lies, listen to what they don't tell you.' My question is are the untruths for me or for your own peace of mind?"

"So self-righteous! My little sanctimonious sister! Works nine to five and more interested in my marriage, my job, my kid than her own small little life! Screw you and your judgement Felicity. I don't need to hear it. Not now! Not ever!" Daisy heard a sniffle of tears from her Aunt and realised she was also crying softly.

"Tess." Felicity sounded quiet and the hurt was plain in her tone, "I know you are hurting. I think you are probably embarrassed and desperately trying to figure out how to control this and face it out but there is no need to be such a bitch. You are right. I care for you all greatly and yes, maybe I am happy here being a surrogate for Daisy when you are… busy elsewhere but that doesn't mean you get to speak to me like that."

"For God's sake listen to yourself! 'Busy elsewhere' I can smell the smugness from here! I need my job Felicity. It's important to me and I am going to keep on having my job and my career. That's what Alec's given me."

"So you recognise that at least then? That it's a gift? I wonder what the cost will be Tess? Are you willing to pay?"

"I know the cost Flic." Tess's voice quivered, "I know the cost we'll all pay for this so it has to be worth it. I have to make it worth it."

Daisy moved away from the door and covered herself in her duvet, her own tears falling as freely as her mother and Aunt's fell in the kitchen below.


	4. Aftermath

Daisy Hardy was in her room and if she was being honest with herself she was sulking. She had done a lot of that since the awful night her mum and dad had sat in the living room and announced he wasn't very well, was leaving his job. Was leaving them.

Her Gran and her Aunt were in the kitchen below her preparing her a birthday dinner. It wasn't, thought Daisy wryly, as if her dad buggering off had meant her mum was around in the house any more often.

"Don't get involved Flic," her grandmother sounded exasperated with her youngest daughter, "You know by now Tess will tell you what she wants to and not a thing more. I warned you more than once not to interfere and you just keep on digging in regardless."

"I'm not interfering mum but I am worried. We've not seen anything of Alec in months and you know it must have been impossible for him after the papers and everything. I'm telling you he wasn't well even before the case went to hell and then he was just gone. I was here remember. Both days; it's off. Now all we have is super woman Tess who only seems interested in work and making sure she gets his job. It's not right. Daisy spends all her time avoiding conversation with anyone and hiding out in her room or at a friend's house. This doesn't feel like something that will fix itself. It's just getting worse."

"I know you love your sister my sweet but you are interfering. They'll talk to you in their own time. Or maybe they won't. Our job right now is to be here for them and not ask questions they don't want to answer."

"But what about Alec mum? When they got married you were all, 'now I have a son as well', are you not even a bit concerned about him? Guy has a dodgy heart, throws himself into freezing water in the worst of circumstances, allegedly cocks up monumentally in a job we both know he was really exceptional at and then just ups and leaves with, as far as I can tell zero proper explanation to anyone."

Daisy felt her cheeks redden, she was as worried and confused as her Aunt but had been trying very hard not to think about her dad. It was easier to cancel or ignore his phone calls. She hadn't even really listened to any of the plethora of voicemails he kept leaving. Her gran sounded old when she responded.

"Of course I worry Flic. I'm confused and yes, a little hurt that Tess hasn't confided in me or that Alec hasn't reached out. But I'm not choosing sides and I'm not pushing her. She'll shut down if either of us do and right now she and Daisy need us. So enough psychoanalysing your sister and get salad prepped hey?"

* * *

Daisy was sitting with on what should have been a porch swing set up at the end of the garden, her back to the party and its drunken chatter. Last year she had quite enjoyed herself; the weather had been glorious and she'd been in high demand giving piggybacks to some of the younger children and helping run food between the heaving table and her dad, stoically manning the barbeque. She'd teased him, laughing at how confused he looked to find his colleagues drinking wine in his garden and conversing with his in-laws. Whilst she had been bored of the constant questions about school and summer plans at least people had spoken to her.

This year her mum had stubbornly insisted in continuing the tradition but the sun had refused to make an appearance and the table was filled with buffet cold cuts whilst the barbeque rusted, forgotten behind the shed. The first hour or two had been really awkward. Conversation seemed stilted with most of the police officers not really wanting to talk to her at all. Their partners, confused perhaps and embarrassed had been overly kind until Daisy wanted to scream with frustration. Her mum though, had kept smiling, muttered about alcohol being a great social lubricant and filled glasses manically until conversation and laughter had started to flow more naturally.

Now the remaining adult guests were mostly tipsy and Daisy was enjoying her mostly hidden spot and listening into conversations. Right now three of the old faces were gossiping in low voices dangerously close to her,

"Better weather where the boss is I reckon." The first speaker was a young blond officer who Daisy had always quite liked. She was interrupted by Pete, a tall, stocky man who Daisy had always found rude,

"Not the boss though is he? Cocked up and then left us all in the shit with the new bloke. We all get treated like idiots who don't know how to do our jobs while he's run off down to HQ for an easy life."

"Be fair." The first speaker interrupted, "He had no choice, really did he? Lucky to make it out with his job and rank really. Got to go where you can work if you want to pay the bills."

"You've always had a soft spot for him though haven't you?" Daisy pricked her ears up at the tone, "Liked working with him hey? Anything else going on when you were driving him about?"

"Piss off! You know it wasn't like that. He was dedicated to Tess. I just thought he was a great copper. Learned a lot from him." Her tone was cold.

The third member of their group stepped in,

"Enough of that hey. That's how rumours start and no one wants any more of them. For what it's worth I feel for him. We all know he was a greater copper. Driven, determined. An investigator not necessary a people person. Now they've got him working on some sort of bullshit recruitment strategy. Can you imagine the poor sod standing up and doing presentations? Having to smarm the brass?" The group moved off towards a heaving drinks table still laughing at the idea of the unsociable Alec Hardy having to present and mingle for a living.

Daisy felt uncomfortable. She was refusing to enter any kind of a conversation either about her Dad or with him but still felt a little ashamed that she did not even know where he was living.

* * *

"No Alec!" Daisy paused in the front door way key still in the lock, her heart suddenly pounding with the idea that her dad might be in the house. Her mum sounded frustrated enough,

"If she isn't answering the phone then she doesn't want to talk to you," A pause where Daisy felt guilty relief that it was a phone call she was eavesdropping on,

"If it's any consolation she isn't really talking to me either. We just sort of co-exist." Tess' tone was softer and sad and there was a gap in the conversation. Daisy hovered, unwilling to shut the door and miss the opportunity to understand what had really been happening. The silence continued and Daisy wondered if they had hung up or if it was her dad doing one of his famous monologues and her mum was waiting for a gap. She got her answer quickly,

"You need to calm down. I think you forget the whole reason I rang was because I got a call from the hospital today. You need to look after yourself better and winding yourself up is not a good way to start. Of course I'd let you know if she was in trouble. She's just, I don't know quieter now. She's still got her little group of good friends – they stuck with her. Don't worry. You need to get yourself to bed and rest up." A pause, "Maybe it's time to think about the surgery again. The doctor said you needed to take some time out so why not use it sensibly and sort this once and for all."

"Don't be foolish of course I care. We're…we had a lot of good times and your Daisy's dad. I'd like to know you were going to be sticking around."

Daisy was shocked, was her mum asking her dad to come home or eluding to the fact he was not getting any better even though he was not on active service any more.

"The thing is though Alec," Tess' voice was slightly more raised now and Daisy imagined she had interrupted him mid flow, "We both know you aren't going to have the surgery because that means facing up to the risks and deciding to move forward. You've trapped yourself. I can't help you if you don't want to be helped. So, please… look after yourself. If not for you then at least think about Daisy."

A pause then a muttered,

"Bloody man." That was it then, she was off the phone thought Daisy who waited a moment before making a fuss of her keys at the door,

"I'm home – got to nip the loo."

* * *

"He's not been back at all you know." Daisy sat, back ram rod straight and tried to ignore the girls gossiping behind her in the school canteen. The fact that their go to ringleader had looked left at Daisy before raising her voice slightly made Daisy sure that she was in some way the topic of conversation.

"My Nan lives on their road and she says he's not been back in the house since the day after that press conference. Apparently Nan says that he sometimes comes around on evenings or weekends but keeps his car way back and just watches. Creepy hey?"

"Imagine!" The tone was spiteful, "Imagine your dad not wanting to spend time with you but just watching the house. That's gross." Daisy but her lip and willed herself not to cry. She did not think it was creepy or gross at all. The idea of her Dad watching them made her feel confused; cross with him for not trying to speak to her but also loved and cared for. It made her remember him sitting on the sofa on that night looking pale and thin and so very very sad.

"Yeah well…" the first speaker was back again, another not so furtive glance at Daisy, "he couldn't get in anyway I heard she changed the locks!"

"No way!"

"What?"

The three listening girls broke into malevolent giggles and Daisy willed herself not to flush and she remembered her mum explaining that she had lost her keys and they needed to replace the locks and reprogramme the alarm.

"And another thing." Daisy decided she did not want to listen to anything else and, mustering as much dignity as she could manage stood and took her half-finished lunch to the tray drop.

* * *

"It's very soon though Tess?" Daisy could hear her Gran chatting away to her mum in the bedroom down the hall. She could not hear her mum properly as she bustled about getting ready so there was a pause and the sound of water running before her Gran continued,

"Alec's been gone for less than a year? It seems very soon to be starting to date?"

"Not you too Mum!" Daisy could imagine her mum's path through the bedroom as he voice got louder then quieter again, "I was expecting this from Flic but not you. Alec's been gone a lot longer than a year really. He's been obsessing about one crime after another since he made DI and probably before. My marriage is over. We're talking to divorce lawyers. I deserve to go and have some fun."

"I know my love," Gran seemed to be back peddling, "It's just I thought after the noise about that last case died down a bit you might have had another go of it. You were good together"

"Don't guilt me on this please. He's the one that left. He got sick couldn't face it, cocked up at work couldn't face it and left. I just want to get on with things. I like this guy – I met him at Sally's birthday party and it's only a dinner after all. I'll be home at a sensible time."

"Is that really what happened Tessie?" Daisy's gran sounded nervous but resolute, "I think maybe you are remembering this in a way that works for you. I remember it a little differently. Your husband… no don't interrupt me. He is still your husband. You are right he's sick and he needs to be with people who love him to help him get better."

"For goodness sake don't pull a 'in sickness and in health' thing on me. I try to check in on him but I can't make him look after himself. And, the honest answer is I don't love him anymore, probably hadn't for a while before he left. He's too intense. Too sad. Always has been I think but eventually all the bad cases just stacked up and there wasn't enough room for me. I'll always care for him, treasure the good times but I think I deserve a bit of fun." A gap in conversation and then Tess started again sounding more than a little petulant, "and anyway he did leave. Typical Alec. All or nothing. He could have stayed here and worked through the future like every other couple who split up but no he was off an hour away relocating into a poxy little flat leaving me on my own with Daiz. She looks so sad and angry with me all the time. Alec doesn't have to deal with that he just dumps money in the joint account and wallows at home."

Daisy pondered her mother's words. It was true she felt terribly let down by her dad and his speedy exit from Sandbrook but she thought her mum sounded very hard hearted about it all. It was really very confusing and nowhere near as black and white as her mum was making it out to be. She reached for the phone hovering over her Dad's name.

Maybe later.

* * *

Daisy was sitting in the reception area of the main Sandbrook police station waiting for her mum to finish paperwork. It was a busy afternoon and the duty officer had her hands full with a steady stream of visitors so she found herself all but invisible behind the textbook she was skimming trying to drown out the bustle and noise.

"Did you hear about DI Hardy?" The sound of a familiar male voice and her Dad's name pulled Daisy out of her book. She looked up and saw Pete, the detective constable who had worked with her parents. He was walking through the doors to the CID area with a woman Daisy did not recognise,

"No what?" the unknown DC sounded interested in potential gossip,

"He's back on active duty. Finished his work at HQ a few weeks ago and is about to move down to the coast."

The coast? Daisy was surprised. Her dad had never been particularly fond of beaches on holiday.

"Yeah poky little town called Broadchurch. Well more like a village and a bit really – can't imagine he'll see much action there. Seems like a retirement type gig not someone trying to rebuild his career?"

They waved to the duty officer and left reception leaving Daisy angry all over again. She could not understand why her Dad had not tried to visit if he was not working or why he had moved jobs again to something further away. She wondered if her mum knew but almost immediately discounted asking, she was not ready for a conversation about her Dad. Not with her mum, not yet.


	5. It Starts Again

Daisy Hardy sat in a cubicle in the girls toilets shaking and trying hard not to cry. It had been less than an hour ago when Lucy had rushed up to her, unusually serious and full of purpose. She had dragged her friend into the bathrooms and carefully explained that the papers were full of stories about her Dad again pushing a copy of the paper into her hands. Then the bell had rung and Lucy had reluctantly headed off to class giving her a worried look.

Lucy had been back again less than a minute after the bell sounded for the end of the period but Daisy, without really understanding why, had remained silent when her friend called out her name.

Daisy startled as the fire door squeaked,

"Well we know she isn't in here. Not if she isn't answering her mate." It was a callous tone but no more than Daisy would have expected from the meanest of their form's mean girls. "If I was her I'd just want to die. I mean to know your dad is such a screw up. To know the whole world knows."

"He shouldn't be allowed. I don't think he should have been allowed to stay on after what happened here. I mean they never found out who killed the kid and he never even found the other missing girl."

"Yeah, I mean if he'd stayed it wouldn't have been safe would it? At least since he has been gone the police have figured out what has happened in other crimes."

"I just feel sorry for this new town. They have never had a murder and now they've got him to try and fix it. Poor bastards." An unpleasant giggle, "Anyway Becs at least now you know she won't be about for the disco – she'll go hide again. You can have a clear run at that Marcus from the boys school." The door squeaked again as they exited all giggles and snears

Daisy shook. Her misery from earlier turned into a flame of anger as she exited the cubicle to wash her face.

* * *

Daisy kissed her Aunt good night and headed up to bed lap top under her arm. She was pleased that her mum and Auntie seemed to have reached a somewhat uneasy peace after their fights over the last year and that Flic was more regularly back in their lives. She'd always found it easier to talk to Flic than her mum and they had enjoyed a mostly fun evening chatting about school and the upcoming school trip to France. The only point Flic would not discuss is when Daisy had gathered her strength and asked if she had heard from her Dad at all. On that she was immovable and insistent Daisy either needed to talk to Tess or listen to voicemails that still arrived at least twice a week.

Given that, Daisy did not feel too guilty for sneaking the laptop up to her room. It had been her dad's rule that she had to be in a family area when online and Tess tried to stick to it even when she had reprimanded her husband that he was being overly cautious. It was one of the few pre Dad rules that remained in the quiet household.

She opened the laptop, navigated to Google and started her search, "Broadchurch, Hardy".

She reached for her drink a little while later and realised she could hear her mum and aunt talking downstairs, she had been so engrossed in a local journalist's twitter feed that she had not heard her mum come in.

"She's asking about her dad, Tess. You need to talk to her. It's not my place."

"Now you decide it's not your place?" Tess' tone was mocking. She took a deep breath and then more seriously, "What did she say. I assume she's seen the papers?"

"She didn't explicitly say she had but she must have walked past the newsagents on the way home so I guess yes. No, she wanted to know if I had spoken to him at all? If he was okay?"

"What did you say?" There was an interested pitch to her mum's question that caught Daisy's ear,

"I told her she needed to speak with you about him. Not me."

"Not that. Don't fob me off. Have you spoken to him?"

"A couple of times. Yes." Daisy was engrossed in their conversation and worried her mum would overdo it. Her aunt certainly sounded defensive enough.

"I was worried Tess. I checked in a couple of times that's all."

"Were you talking to him when we weren't speaking? You and I? "

"I wasn't talking to him per say Tess. Not really. I rang him a handful of times to check in. Spoke for all of a minute each time. Enough to let him know he wasn't on his own and for him to stutter snarl a sentence or two. I'm not sure living on his own is good for him. You and Daiz used to bring him out of his shell a bit more."

"You didn't answer the question? And what was it? A couple of a handful? What did he say? What did you say? For God's sake Felicity you are my sister. What are you doing talking to my ex for?"

Daisy could not help but smile. Her mum had thrown a string of questions at Flic in a style that was pure Alec Hardy although she was sure mum would rather pull out her own fingernails that admit it. Daisy hoped Felicity would be wise enough not to comment on it.

"Okay if we're doing this. Let's see. Yes I spoke to him at least once when you were ignoring my calls. I spoke to him on Daisy's birthday, his birthday, the anniversary of his mum's death – you know it's the same day as my friend Patty's birthday? Oh and a couple of days after your divorce came through. So, four times. Is that a handful? I literally said each time something like 'It's just Flic checking in. How are you doing? Thinking about you? Happy birthday!' That sort of thing. He didn't say much really. I only got some muttered thanks and all he really wanted to know was how Daisy was. I told him fine but that he should come talk to you both not talk to me. I'm not sure if he ever even asked how I was. His social niceties have slipped which I didn't think would be possible! Is that everything?" The question was half sarcastic, half serious, "Ah no there was one more wasn't there? He isn't just your ex Tess, he's Daisy's dad and he was my brother for nearly fifteen years. You can't just cut him out because you've decided he doesn't fit you anymore." A pause and then she pushed on, bravely but foolhardily in Daisy's view, "just because he saw you at your worst."

"Enough Flic. I talk to him you know. I'm not a monster. I want him to have a relationship with Daisy but I need him to not be so damn reckless. I mean look at this latest stunt. Back on active service and pulling the kind of case that will push all of his buttons. He should be focusing on getting better not repeating the same old crap."

Daisy powered the laptop down and lay down sadly wondering when it was her family had decided not to talk about important things together.

* * *

Daisy was in the back garden lying on a sunbed, French textbook over her face enjoying a rare weekend in the sunshine. The album she had been listening to came to an end and she pulled the earbuds out ready to go and get a drink. She paused listening to her mum on the phone,

"Yes I'd like to speak to DI Hardy please? I've not got his direct dial to the room and I do need to speak to him." A gap and then, "If you must. Tell him it's Tess." A pause and her mum spoke again slightly louder and more frustrated, "No I am not with a newspaper. No I don't want to tell you what it is regarding." Finally she snapped, "Tell him it's his bloody wife and I need to speak with him!"

Daisy turned the corner of the book up and could see her mum pacing through the kitchen window while she waited apparently on hold. It seemed to be taking a long time.

"Jesus Alec!" Daisy's mouth twitched. Her mum was still navigating how to communicate with her husband post divorce. "What's with the smug Aussie guard dog you've got there? I've had easier times talking my way through a lawyer than that. What? Daisy? No she's fine. Don't worry so much it's not good for you." Daisy's emerging smirk turned into a wistful smile. Listening to her mum it was easy to imagine it was three years ago and Dad would be home after a trip away,

"I know I am going to regret this but what have you done to yourself this time? Your Aussie apologised for pretending to be me when she took you to hospital. I thought you said you had it under control this time? With the new medication? I told you this was a bad idea? Back on active service?" There was a longer pause and Daisy strained to see if her mum was still on the phone. After several minutes there was a strained laugh from the kitchen,

"Stitches? That's a new one and after proactive socialising with alcohol consumption no less. I don't know whether to be proud or angry. What ever happened to all the arguments we used to have about having the team over? 'Boundaries Tess' you used to say, do you not have boundaries down there?" Another laugh although Tess petered off sounding stilted and uncomfortable.

"Look Alec. Jokes aside I don't like the idea of you being all alone and some hotel worker," Daisy listened to the tone and wondered if her mum might be jealous, "being your wife. I should be your next of kin. I should know if something happens. For Daiz if not for me," Daisy thought her mum sounded nervous, "Unless there is someone else who is there for you? Someone who who knows to call us if something were to happen. I mean I don't want to be presumptuous?" Daisy could not help herself as she sat up to watch her mum through the window. Tess was pacing around the kitchen and Daisy felt sick as she waited. It was one thing knowing that her dad had decided he did not want to be around anymore but would he have really replaced them?

"Ok thanks for that I think? And Alec, I do mean it look after yourself. Don't obsess if you can help it. What am I saying? Just do the best you can?" Tess looked up and saw Daisy looking back at her, "Got to go and for goodness sake answer the damn mobile next time save me from your Aussie!"

* * *

Daisy was mid-stretch on a yoga mat in the living room when the door bell rang. She strteched herself, pausing the routine on the ipad, getting to ready to go for the door,

"I've got it. Don't worry." Tess could be heard heading towards the door. Daisy shrugged and pressed play.

"What the hell?" Her mum sounded surprised and unusually flustered which piqued Daisy's attention.

"Can I come in?" A male voice that Daisy hadn't heard since before her dad had left was in the hallway.

"What? No! Of course you can't come in. There is nothing left to say. We agreed."

"Well things change. We need to talk."

Tess peered into the room, relieved to see Daisy folded over herself in a simple childs pose,

"Daisy. DS Plunkett is here. Do you remember Dave? Dave and Laura? He just needs to run through something with me. We'll be in the kitchen."

Daisy muttered an affirmative, face and temper igniting. As she heard the doors shut firmly she stood abruptly and crept to the door to listen more closely.

"You said it was all good Tess. One minute I was ready to tell Laura, to leave. I was figuring out how we'd start a new life and the next you're telling me we're saved. So I sucked it up. I took the damn transfer even though you and I both know that Sandbrook West is the arse end of nowhere. A slow train to retirement. But I figured, I've still got a job. A pension," he paused his tone unreadable to Daisy, listening carefully, "Laura and I bumble along. I'm surviving."

Tess was clearly on edge her tone sharp but also a little pained,

"Thanks for the recap. Glad to be caught up. You want to hear mine? I'm divorced. Living with a teenager who looks at me like I killed her pet cat – and that's on a good day! I'm dependant on the ex, who can't be trusted to feed himself most days, to keep the roof over our heads, dependant on a sister who judges all the bloody time and a mother who looks like I'm the biggest fucking disappointment ever." Daisy was surprised to hear her mum's voice quiver like she was about to cry. "All I have is my job Dave. So don't be hating on me because your new pace of life is a bit… slower. I may have kept the old station but that means I have to deal with the looks as well. You and Alec. You just bloody started again. I'm still here"

"Shit Tess. I didn't know it was that bad."

"You didn't want to know. I don't blame you. We aren't... we're not in each others lives. Even when we were it was never about the daily grind was it."

* * *

"I feel like such a wally Mum." Tess came through the front door throwing off her coat as she did so, "Daiz in bed already? Good I'll talk to her in the morning when I figure out what the hell I'm going to say. Thanks for being here."

"How is he? I've been worried sick and did not appreciate you asking me not to tell Daisy where you were."

"How is he? I'd say working himself to death properly this time." Tess's tone was harsh and Daisy sitting on the top step of the stairs found herself gnawing on a finger nail. She had guessed there was something wrong with her Dad based on how elusive her Gran had been earlier today and the news sites she continued to look at online.

"What do you mean? What did the doctors say?" Gran sounded old and worried.

"The doctor says it was bad. That he needs to follow their advice not do the opposite of it. Apparently, he's been there more than once since he arrived and each time he checks himself out and carries on working. Not a shock but still." A pause, "I need a drink mum." Daisy peeked through the bannisters and was pleased to see that the kitchen door was open. She needed to hear the rest of it,

"I was going to go and see him I swear," Daisy felt her eyes widen at the confession and heard the sounds of her Gran enveloping her mum in a hug downstairs, "I was practically in the doorway when I saw him. God he's so thin, so pale. I spoke to the doctors again afterwards and I reckon he might have lost a stone and a half since he left."

"Why didn't you speak to him?" Gran sounded as confused as Daisy was,

"Oh that. Yes here comes Tess the wally. There was a woman with him. Maybe my age, mad curly hair, awful clothes. I think he'd only just come around but she was so, so angry with him I waited and watched."

"Oh Tess," Gran sounded disappointed, "You know better than that. You need to face things not just hide away earwigging. You know what they say about assumptions?" Daisy felt herself flush at that but remained immobile on the stairs none the less.

"He sounded awful. So weak and tired almost none of the Alec fire I used to love. But he was gentle with her Mum and so up front and honest. He told her that he didn't think he'd survive the operation." On the stairs Daisy swiped away tears as she chewed furiously on another finger nail, listening to her mothers voice catch, then harden as she continued,

"And then there it was the old refrain, he doesn't want to impact the case. He basically sat there and told this woman I don't even know he was willing to die to solve this case. He is supposed to stop being so bloody reckless. And here's the thing she chewed him out. I mean she really let rip at him about what collapsing whilst chasing a suspect had done to the case. There's this woman – clearly one of his team who he is spilling his guts too and she stood right up to him!"

"Tess?" Daisy sniffed trying to remain quiet and here the rest of the conversation whilst she convulsed with sobs, her Gran was gentle yet firm, "What's bothering you here? How sick he is? His focus on the case or the fact you don't know who this woman was?"

"God Mum! I wish I could tell you. I mean I was shaken by him for sure – he's a shadow in some ways, I was angry that he's still putting other families before our, I mean his own. And yes I was livid he was telling this woman things I had to claw out of him. I don't know what that says about me but I'm tired and angry and upset and have no idea what I'm going to tell Daisy."

"Oh my poor love." There was silence for a moment and Daisy assumed her Gran was gently comforting her mum, "My only advice is to be honest and up front with her. I think," and Gran sounded serious, "there have been far too many secrets around here."

Daisy crept back up the stairs and into her room, head hurting with the effort of trying not to cry out. She reached for phone, logged into voicemail and for the first time in a long time pressed play listening to her Dad's voice and letting it lull her into a restless sleep.

* * *

Daisy had been slower than usual getting showered and changed at the end of her dance class and was the last of the group to leave the changing rooms. She flopped down into a chair in the small reception area waiting for her mum to come and collect her. She was frustrated and was replaying the argument she had had with her mum about why she could not get the bus home when she heard her Dad's name from the small television mounted in the corner of the room.

She surreptitiously glanced at the TV, careful that the kind, matronly woman behind reception did not notice her noticing. The flash at the bottom of the screen announced that murder charges had been brought against a local man in relation to the Latimer boy's death. Daisy was torn. On one hand she was relieved, she had heard enough to know this case was not good for her dad and was pleased both that it and its pressures were over.


	6. Chapter 6

"Right I'm heading out." Daisy rolled her eyes, her mother sounded foolishly happy as she chatted away in the hallway, waiting for a taxi. "Appreciate you stopping over Flic. Daisy thinks she is old enough to be left at home, but I'd be rushing back. And I don't want to rush back tonight!"

"Are you planning on coming back at all Tess?" Felicity's tone was half serious, half jest.

"I'll be home before Daisy gets up. I promise." Tess has lowered her voice, but it was still clear to Daisy who really did not want to hear the conversation below.

"Who is this guy anyway? Has Daiz met him?"

"His name is Patrick. I met him at a conference. He's lovely but it's early days and so no he has not met Daisy, and won't for a bit."

"A conference? Is he another bloody copper?" Worry was creeping into both Felicity's tone and Daisy's thoughts, "You do know there are men out there with other jobs?"

"I know, I know. But he's different Flic. He's new to town. Northern Irish originally but been up in Newcastle for years. He's committed but not obsessed. Serious but good at cracking a joke. Also, we aren't actually working together," Tess paused, "He's good for me I think."

"I'm going to skip over the Englishman, Irishman and Scotsman joke – and I do think I deserve credit for that, but you need to know what you are doing here Tess. If he's new he might not know what went down with … you know. But if he's a good copper he'll find out. There's a reason for the saying about not shitting on your doorstep you know."

Tess's phone rang alerting to the arrival of her taxi, "Saved, as they say, by the bell. I know you mean well Flic I really do so I'll take that _this_ time. Now have a lovely night and don't wait up!"

"So, he's your ex then?" Patrick, it transpired seemed to be sticking around. He, Tess, and Daisy had enjoyed a pleasant, if slightly formal dinner after which Daisy had retreated, keen to be well hidden by the time they got to the 'is he staying or is he leaving part of the evening'.

"Alec?" Daisy was surprised to hear the slightly wistful tone in her Mum's voice, "We were married nearly fourteen years. Met on a training course, ending up in the same nick, felt like fate!"

There was an indistinct comment from Patrick, who really did have a low, almost soothing voice, and then Tess continued,

"We had some really good times. You'll hear all sorts about Alex if you listen to gossip but he was, or should I say just about is, a good man. Infuriating and impossible to live with, or work for, by the end but a good man."

Another mumble from Patrick and then,

"It's complicated Alex and I. Probably always will be. He's not well, not really and he pushes himself too hard, holds himself and everyone around him to ludicrously high standards." Daisy thought carefully. She was not sure that was entirely true. Her dad had been supportive of everything she did regardless of whether she was any good or not. When she struggled with homework, or a dance class he'd always been quietly encouraging.

She heard the door open and the sounds of the cork screw at work on another bottle of wine and with the kitchen door ajar she heard Patrick in say in his soft, gentle accent,

"Must have been a shock then? What happened in the end with that last case? For a man with much high standards." Daisy froze. She wasn't sure she had heard anyone be that forthright before. Having long since put two and two together on the final weeks of her parents' marriage she was interested to hear what her mum had to say. The door shut again, and she found herself, not for the first time, perched on the landing between two slightly squeaky floorboards.

"Ah here it is." Tess was nervous, "I knew we'd have to talk about this in the end. All I'd ask is that you let me tell you the whole story before you comment. It's hard and I'm not sure I've said it all aloud before. Also, and I'm sorry to be asking you for promises, not all this story is mine to tell so I need you to promise to keep it confidential. I promise you that everyone who needs to know does know". On the hall landing Daisy felt nauseous as she waited through to hear what her mum said next in response to Patrick's apparent agreement.

"Before I dive in I guess you need to know a bit about him. Like I said Alex could be obsessive, and unlike most of my friends husbands it wasn't golf, or craft beer, or windsurfing. No, for Alex it was pretty much always work. Whenever he had a case that had any sort of people impact he's sink into them. He'd fixate and obsess. It would be disturbed nights, and odd tangents over meals and this frustrating single mindedness. He'd say he'd be home and then not show up unless it was a commitment for Daisy. At first it was fine. Commendable even. Sometimes it was even funny, he'd be getting ready for bed and he'd potter around the bathroom chatting to me but really himself, 'No, no, no, no' he'd say and then launch into an insight or line of inquiry most would never even have thought of." A pause followed in which Daisy assumed her mum was taking a drink or steadying herself,

"Despite his absolute focus his people skills could be bloody awful. He'd wander off mid conversation with a witness if it took his fancy, snap at his colleagues. It never mattered if they were his bosses or subordinates, if you weren't as quick as Alec Hardy you'd feel the sting of his tongue at some point. And of course no one was, so everybody did. At home he didn't want to socialise, preferred it to be the three of us. He's put up with my mum and sister but never his side. He had friends, of a sort but not the kind you could send him out for a beer with. It was exhausting." Another pause whilst Daisy reflected. She'd known her mum was more outgoing than her dad but she had not thought it was as bad as his mum said. If it had been her dad must have been lonely sometimes.

"So here I am. Professionally I was living in his shadow. Half the time I was sent off to try and babysit him, lots of, 'DS Henchard can you maybe,' followed by an impossible demand like rein him in or get him to be nicer or even just less intense! At home he wasn't around and if he was he wasn't… I guess he wasn't available. Then he started to seem unwell. He was breathless, sleeping less, even more short tempered and utterly uninterested in trying to sort it out. In the end I didn't feel like I was respected or valued or wanted and in a story old as time I found someone who did seem interested."

Daisy widened her eyes and gasped. She'd suspected for a while but hearing her mum admit it to the man downstairs was something different. She felt her temper fraying at why her mother had ever told her any of this directly.

"Then the case. Missing kids and odd circumstances. It was a perfect storm for him. He worked and worked, slaved in fact trying to find the girls and then afterwards trying to make the case stick. It was long hours, and short tempers and I was living with a man who would not look after himself even after being hospitalised after taking a dive into freezing cold waters and nearly drowning and I made a terrible mistake. Alec was furious and rightly so but insisted, given his health and the fact he was in the big job that he's take the hit. I mean the DCI knows but insisted we all were split up. Alec got to start again, and I got to stay and pick up the shitty jobs proving myself again. He just up and left" Daisy could hear her mum crying and despite the awful things he had just heard Patrick appeared to be comforting her. After several minutes the door opened forcing Daisy to quickly retreat. She was surprised to hear two sets of footsteps on the stairs as Tess continued in a much quieter voice,

"Do you know I've never really been sure whether it was the Detective Inspector with a sinking case or the man I married who was more pissed off that night. And ultimately that was the final straw. If you don't know whether the man you live with is your boss or your husband then you're pretty damn sure that there is no future for us."

"That bloody man." Tess Henchard stormed into her mother's kitchen oblivious to her daughter sitting though the small archway in the room next door.

"I take it lunch with Alex did not go well?" Daisy's gran smirked.

"No it did not. He showed up with that woman again. We were supposed to be talking about how to handle tonight and he brings his… I have no idea what she is! Before I know it, we're talking about the Gillespie case, except now because he's got this woman with him it's all Sandbrook this and Sandbrook that. All our bloody work was in Sandbrook!"

"Tess please will you calm down. Daisy is here and does not need to hear all of this. Now deep breath," Daisy was fascinated to hear her mother being spoken to as if she was a little girl, "and spit it out. What is it that's really bothering you."

"The abridged story then. When here Alec was a single minded, incredibly demanding boss, of all of us and even maybe more so of me. Since moving he seems to have developed a level of patience that means he's okay with his DS down on the coast being so incompetent she did not know she was married to a fucking killer until Alex nearly kills himself trying to catch the guy, then she goes on to beat up the suspect in police custody after a confession not thinking it might be a bad idea. He's now not working active cases, she off in traffic somewhere suddenly they both appear in what was mine and Alec's little cafe wanting me to reopen the damn case that broke us. And here's another thing mum. He thought so little of me that she didn't know who I was. She thought I was just an officer who might be willing to help!"

Daisy already nervous about the meeting with her dad tonight felt her temper ratchet up a little at both her parents. Even now after everything and how hard she'd had to work to swallow it all down her parents were still more interested in careers and playing games with each other. Her gran on the other hand seemed amused,

"Tess, it's okay to be jealous."

"No I'm not!" the response came slightly too quickly and slightly too loudly, "I've got Patrick I don't care what my ex gets up to so long as he doesn't drag me into his mess. First off this woman is a disaster to be around personally or professionally and I don't need her or a fixated Alec anywhere near the station. I've worked too hard to drag myself back into the right track and I will not have him mess this up."

Day heard her gran plant a kiss on her mum, "Tess my love," she said, "I worry that you have got hard these last few years and your priorities are as skewed as you accuse Alec's of being. I read papers and see the news, Alec is sick, this case looks like its going to not be a good result for him and now he is going to see his daughter for the first time in God knows how long tonight. It's ok to be worried about him and how that is going to go down. What it will mean for you and Daiz. Its not all about your job. I also think that you need to realise that you aren't his right-hand woman any more. If he's found someone else, well good for him. After all my love you have."

Tess sighed, exasperated. "It's not all that mum. I mean this case. This woman, well her husband, it nearly killed him."

"Is that fair Tess? I think you know he'd started on that path way before he moved to the coast. That started on your watch my girl"

"Fine." Tess sounded like the truculent teenager she accused her daughter of being. "I need to go make a quick call before I head home and get changed for dinner. If he's bringing that woman with him I hope she at least tidies herself up a bit!"

"I'm home!" Daisy was startled by her mother's shout as she lay surrounded by lilac bubbles in the bath.

"In the bath, be down in a bit to hear how he's doing." She shouted back downstairs, "Auntie Flic's here waiting for you."

At almost the same time she heard her Aunt downstairs questioning her mum,

"Well how is he? Did you get to say what you wanted to?"

"He's still a stubborn prick – left hospital much earlier than he should have but I think he might actually be okay if he does what he's told. And yes we chatted and I feel better about it. He listened and seemed much less bitter, sort of accepted the apology."

"I'm pleased for you. Now with the fear of being accused of interfering and being nosy I really do want to know! Was _she_ there?"

"Who, Ellie?"

"Oh it's Ellie now! Are you and Patrick going to double date?" the teasing in Flics vice was obvious which made Daisy relieved that her mum obviously did not seemed worried or angry after spending almost twenty four hours with her dad.

"Well I can't just call her Miller like Alec does. I mean the poor woman can't want to be reminded of who she married, surely? Any way I know what you really want to know." Daisy heard her mother laugh, "And I just can't get a read on it. She's clearly been there a lot – they've been working the case out of his little shack-com- house and she was obviously comfortable there; I could see some of her bits around the place and interestingly even a couple books and toys that belong to her little boy. And yet. She was skittish about waking him up and…" Tess seemed to run out of words, "Bottom line; in the no chance they're shagging column is the fact he's pretty much been on death's door and when all is said and done she worked for him and is now in a pretty shitty place and he's an honourable guy. But, on the of course they are side I can't remember the last time I saw him so easy going with someone, he was decidedly guard down."

"Surely," Flic was gentle but teasing, "surely the point is that it doesn't matter either way. Or at least not to you, not any more."

"You must be relieved though Tess?" Patrick's soft Irish lilt was kind but questioning

"I'm not a monster Pat. I'm beyond pleased that a terrible case can finally be closed. Two kids died that night and I'm confident we'll get justice for them. That is a weight off my shoulders."

"Sounds like there is a but in there?"

"Not exactly. I mean everything I said. I do hope the bastards all plead guilty, I could do without a trial. I don't need the pendant crap coming up again. Not now."

Daisy listened. Much like her dad Patrick was good at leaving pauses that led to someone saying more than they might want. Her mum was no exception,

"I know it doesn't make me a great person, but I feel stupid and a bit slighted. Alec was so sure there was something there and he came to me and I ignored him but let him carry on working it. I let a copper assigned to training and a demoted traffic cop solve something I wasn't even sure I wanted to look at."

To Daisy's surprise Patrick chuckled,

"You didn't want to look though. You know that, and you know why. But also, before you beat yourself up any more on this you are not on cold cases and there was no meaningful new evidence. Other than the fact your ex is obsessive beyond all measure. I mean hiding a witness slash suspect away? That's nuts!"

This time it was Tess who laughed softly,

"It's the most Alec thing I can imagine to be honest. But still despite how odd and for that matter how foolish his gut did not let him down did it? He and Ellie would never have got close enough to pick up all the threads on this one otherwise."

There was a pause, and no matter how much Daisy strained to hear there were no words floating up the staircase. Then quietly, and in a tone very unlike his usual confident one Patrick asked,

"Are you thinking about it Tess? What he said about wanting his family back? I've been quiet whilst the case picked up speed but I think I ought to know where your head is at on this one?"

Daisy frowned in her listening spot. She was glad she'd seen her dad and was slowly unpacking all her confused feelings about his abandonment of her and the way the last few years, but she was not sure she was ready for whatever Patrick was implying her dad wanted,

"No. Not at all. This whole thing has been useful I think for really bringing some clarity and well, with the fear of sounding all therapyish, closure. It all ending the way it did before was confusing and difficult and now it's properly done." Tess stopped. Took a deep breath and continued, "I'm not going to lie seeing him depending on Ellie both when he was sick and then on the case has been hard, harder than I thought. That was my job for such a long time, but I didn't want it at the end and I don't want it now. So, really it makes it all much easier. I've moved on and am happy with you Pat, really, I am. I really think he can move on as well, if not with her the simple fact he let someone in has got to be positive for the future."

Daisy listened carefully as Tess finished her thought,

"To be honest I think he's settling down there now and I'd be more than happy if he stayed put down there. He's had his surgery, he is actually thinking a little bit about the future. I think we might be ready to act as we should have done all the way along and do proper visits for Daisy with both us getting on with our lives. It's more than time.


End file.
